


Twitching

by WhiteNoise



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, I suppose?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteNoise/pseuds/WhiteNoise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Excuse the horrible title. I just can't seem to come up with a decent one) </p>
<p>It's confusing how little Kevin speaks, when he wanted to have a chat with Edd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twitching

In the end it actually wasn’t that bad.  
He still thought that lying on the ground was highly unhygienic but the longer he did so, the less it bothered him. Nevertheless he had his arms pressed to his sides, lying there in the tall grass like it would strangle him if he moved just a single bit.  
Why had he agreed to lay down here again? Ah yes… Kevin.  
The redhead had invited him to lay down by his side so they could ‘have a chat’. Edd had just dropped the remark, that a conversation was not an event that required him laying down by Kevin’s side but the jock had just grabbed his wrist and pulled him down.  
"Stop fussing, dork!" He’d said and Edd had just given in then. So technically he hadn’t even really agreed to this.  
Now they had been lying here for about ten minutes and neither of them had said anything. Edd chose to finally break the silence. He cleared his throat and looked over to Kevin who had his arms crossed behind his head and stared up into the bright blue summer sky. The redhead blinked once, then twice and turned his head slightly to take a look at Edd before returning to stare into the blue.  
"What is it?" he asked and Edd could swear he saw the corner of his mouth twitch a little. Now, this was suspicious.  
Eddward took a deep breath and tried to relax a bit. He lifted his hand to adjust his hat and glanced up at a cloud that lazily drifted through the sky before he glanced over to Kevin again.  
He nearly jumped, when green eyes stared back.  
"I said: What is it?" Kevin repeated and much to Edd’s surprise there was no indignation in the redheads voice or even in his expression, just the twitch of his lips again. It almost looked like a tiny smile.  
"I am still unsure about your motivation behind this – pardon, but I have to point this out - nonexisting conversation" An insecure smile made it to Eddward’s lips and exposed his teeth and the gap slightly before it disappeared again.  
Kevin didn’t answer at first. He just returned to staring at the blue canvas above them and slowly Edd was getting tired of this. He waited one, then two minutes in which Kevin didn’t answer and sat up then.  
"You have my apologies, Kevin, but I need to leave now." Technically that wasn’t true but this ‘conversation’ lead nowhere and he could use all this time much better for his studies.  
"Stay." Kevin looked up at the other boy just as he was about to get to his feet. "Please." The redhead sat up and the sky must have gotten boring because he looked at Edd now without even blinking once. "Listen, dork, I might like you, okay? You’re still a dweeb and all but you might actually not be that bad."  
Edd noticed vaguely, that the twitching had stopped.  
"Excuse me, Kevin, I-"He stammered and promptly was interrupted by the other boy.  
"Okay, whatever. Leave if you must."  
Kevin flopped back into the grass and stared at the cloud that seemed to have stopped drifting. He had his lips pressed to a thin line and Edd frowned. That little, awkward, suspicious movement from earlier had somehow been… nicer. Reassuring. He hesitated a few seconds before he decided to lay back down.  
"I assume, my studies can wait a few more minutes before I have to attend to them." He said and Edd could have sworn, that from the corner of his eye, he had seen a tiny movement on Kevin’s lips.


End file.
